


i'm gonna take you for a ride (no antennas)

by soapyconnor



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Kidnapping, Multi, Oral Sex, Porn, Prostitution, drugging (is that what you call it), i have no clue, not rlly tho, uncomfortable sex, what else do i tag this as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 10:53:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12297729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soapyconnor/pseuds/soapyconnor
Summary: eggsy's a prostitute. harry needs a date for a mission. it doesn't go well.





	i'm gonna take you for a ride (no antennas)

**Author's Note:**

> i know literally like two days ago i said my tumblr url was @lensmccoys BUT i changed it now so go follow me on tumblr @heggsys <3
> 
> i have no idea where this idea came from. this is terrible. i'm sorry. ALSO this hasn't been beta'd so yeah. fucking shit tone of mistakes probably. i wrote this all in a day so..........im tired kjdhfgkdfh

            Eggsy took a stick of gum, and threw it in his mouth, leaning against the alley wall. The inside of his jacket was heavy and was pressed uncomfortably to his side. While he gave a smile to whoever passed him by, his eyes invited them, but also sent a warning. _Hi, I’ll fuck you, but you try to fuck me? Game over._ Luckily, everyone seemed to get the message.

            He blew a bubble and glanced down the street, perking up a bit when the street lights caught the shadowy figure walking towards him. He wasn’t wearing a hat—which was a good sign, because most undercover cops wore a hat—but he was dressed to the nines. He wore glasses as well, and as he got closer, Eggsy could see they were thick framed and black.

            His pressed his back against the wall, and forced himself to rest at an awkward angle, which to most would look seductive. When the man was within hearing distance, he said, “Hi there. Looking for something?” Sweet and innocent. Naïve. An easy lure.

            The man reached up, lightly tapping the sides of his glasses. “Yes, in fact, I am . . . I’m not sure if you can help me. A cute, innocent thing like you couldn’t possibly help what I’m looking for,” he said, meeting Eggsy’s eyes. Posh. Respectful.

            Eggsy winked at him. “Oh, don’t let me fool you. I am . . . _quite_ useful,” he said, his voice barely above a whisper, and he changed his stance, spreading his legs slightly. “Depending on what you need.”

            The man cleared his throat, which caused Eggsy to stop. The throat clearing could mean one of two things: he was _very_ turned on, or this was the first time he had ever attempted to get a prostitute. He eyed the man. It was, obviously, the latter.

            “My boss,” the man said, adjusting his tie, “is holding a party.”

            “Oh? ‘Fraid I’m not that type of person. I’m sure there’s some service out there that you could call up that would find you someone much more suitable for that.”

            The man shook his head, causing Eggsy to raise an eyebrow. “It’s not _that_ kind of party,” he said softly. “I’m sure you’ll do just fine.”

            “Oh,” Eggsy replied, stunned. Awkwardly, he shifted. Of _course_ , it was that kind of party. This man was rich, he wouldn’t have bothered looking for a prostitute if it was just for a regular party. “Yeah. Okay. I can help you with that. How long will this take? How many people?”

            The man rattled off a number. Eggsy stood up straight, hands going to his hips. “It’s going to cost you quite a bit,” he mumbled.

            “I figured as much. I don’t know your rates, but I will pay a grand.”

            Eggsy choked. “A _grand_?” he asked. The man raised an eyebrow.

            “Is that not enough?”

            He shook his head. “Luv, that is at least five times as much as I would have charged.”

            The man’s eyebrows shot up to his hairline. “You would have only charged two hundred?”

            Eggsy smiled awkwardly. “When you’re a prostitute you really don’t have much choice. But yes . . . I will do this for you, Mr.—”

            “Hart. But you can call me Harry,” the man—Harry—said, holding out a hand.

            Stunned, Eggsy took his hand. “Nice to meet you. I’m Eggsy. I . . . uh, I know this is sudden, but I’d like to pay up front—”

            “I will. But I would like to take you to my tailor, since this is a formal party. While you are getting fitted, I will get it.”

            “You don’t have to tailor me! We can just go to any random clothing store and get a suit. It doesn’t need to be all fancy and shit.”

            “Oh, it very well does,” Harry replied. “Come along.”

            Eggsy was confused. What kind of tailor would be up this late at night, as well as one that would be able to tailor a suit so quickly? For the first time that night, he was nervous about getting into a car with this man.

            He followed him though to a taxi, and he eyed the cab driver as well. The cab driver smiled at them as he opened the door, and allowed them to climb in. He settled down, as Harry said, “To Kingsman, Pete.”

            Neither spoke on the drive to Kingsman. Eggsy stared out the window, stomach clenching tightly. He glanced at Harry, and for the first time that night wondered about him. There was more to him then him just being a simple business man. There was more to do this. Definitely more.

            He watched as Harry’s eyes darted around, and then he squinted. Eggsy wondered what the fuck was with him. He decided to pay attention more to him, and maybe when he had the chance, he’d confront him about it.

            Eggsy knew he had no right to ask. But if he was getting himself into something dangerous, he needed to know.

            He perked up as they got to Kingsman, and they got out. The cab remained outside, and they walked in. Without much being said, a tailor walked up to him, directing him in front of mirror while Harry walked up a flight of stairs in the back.

            _That’s odd_ , Eggsy wondered, but paid attention to what the tailor was doing. He was surprised by the fact that the tailor didn’t pay attention to him, except for the measurements. He didn’t even blink an eye at his dirty clothing. He wondered how many times Harry has done this before.

            He heard footsteps, and glanced over his shoulder to see Harry returning. In his hands was an envelope full of cash. He handed it to Eggsy, who carefully counted out the cash.

            “Thank you,” Eggsy replied, smiling softly.

            Harry nodded. “If you would like, we can stop by your home, so you can put your cash away.”

            “That would be great, thank you.”

            Harry nodded again, and sat down as the tailor went about measuring Eggsy. The tailor disappeared for a moment, leaving the two of them alone. Eggsy turned around. “So. You haven’t brought up my medical history, which most rich people do. What’s up?”

            Harry eyed him carefully. “While your clothes are in tatters I do believe that you’re the type of person to get yourself checked out regularly. Am I wrong?”

            He blushed. “No,” he mumbled, shuffling awkwardly. The tailor came back, holding a suit in his hands. Eggsy frowned. _What the fuck_? He thought, but shrugged it off, as the tailor beckoned Eggsy towards a dressing room.

            He stepped inside, nervously, and the tailor stepped out. He looked around the dark dressing room, and sighed tiredly. He stripped down, and attempted to fold his clothes neatly on the floor. He then put on the suit, and studied himself in the mirror. It fit him quite nicely, which was odd. It was weird that they had a suit with his _exact_ measurements . . . He shook himself, and attempted to put on the dress shoes that had been slid under the door, as well as the glasses. He was confused about the glasses. What the fuck were they for? Was this needed for the party? Or was it to fit into Harry’s aesthetic? He didn’t know, but he didn’t care. They looked nice on him.

            Eggsy, foolishly, had remained standing while he tried to put them on, and he lost his balance. He fell towards the wall, and he quickly grabbed one of the hooks on the wall, to stop himself. The hook bent downwards, and he bit back a yelp. _Oh fuck,_ he thought, _I broke it._ Within moments he was in another level of panic when he fell forward. He hung on tightly to the hook, eyes wide. What the _fuck?_

            He looked up, trying to figure out what the fuck he was going to say to Harry. He _broke_ the fucking wall! _Eggsy, you idiot—_

Wait.

            He looked up at the handle, and released it. It moved back into place, and he realized it wasn’t broken, it was just a switch! He looked at the wall, and he sighed in relief as he realized it was a door. He stood up, grateful that he hadn’t broken anything.

            _Just walk out, Eggsy. Just close the door and act like nothing happened,_ he thought, looking worriedly to the door. He swallowed hard, then he froze, and peered in. It looked like a normal room to him, with normal items. He didn’t dare walk in and touch anything, because he had no idea what the fuck these things were. They looked normal enough, but why would a tailor hide them in a room like this?

            Fearfully, he stepped out, and pulled the door closed, before he walked out to join Harry.

            Harry looked up, and smiled softly at him. “You look good, Eggsy.”

            Eggsy pulled at the collar of the dress shirt. “Thank you. I’m guessing it’s tonight?”

            “Correct.” He stood up, and held his arm out to Eggsy.

            Eggsy smiled warily, and took Harry’s arm as they walked outside. He blinked in surprise when the cab had been replaced with a limousine. The driver, Pete, was there, but he wondered where he got the car from. He didn’t say anything as they got into the car.

            He stared at the floor, and was jerked out of his thoughts when Harry asked, “Directions to your apartment?”

            Quietly, he rattled off the address. Harry repeated it to Pete, who nodded and followed his instructions. Eggsy nervously picked at his nails, and he glanced at Harry. He noticed he was doing the weird eye thing again. _What the fuck have I gotten myself into?_ He wondered, but he turned his gaze away.

            As they pulled up to his apartment, he threw the door open before they even came to a full stop. He ran to his apartment, unlocking it with shaking hands. He didn’t even step in, he just tossed his clothes in and then relocked his apartment door. Then he sprinted down the staircase, and back into the limousine.

            Harry raised an eyebrow at him. “Are you all right?”

            “I-I don’t know,” Eggsy replied, eyeing Harry. “Are you telling me the truth when you say you’re a business man?”

            Harry’s eyebrows shot up to his hairline. “I’m sorry?”

            Eggsy waved a hand. “I’m sorry, it’s just that you do this really weird thing with your eyes, like you’re typing or something. It’s really weird that Kingsman was open this late and that you paid me a grand for my help . . . which you also got from Kingsman. I dunno. It’s just odd.”

            Harry stared at him, then chuckled, with caused Eggsy to relax a bit. “You’re very observant,” he said, which caused Eggsy to gasp and tense up again. “I do believe you say that room in Kingsman as well?”

            He stared at Harry. “How did you know about that? It was so quiet!”

            “The tailor’s alarm under the desk went off.” Harry stared at him a moment, then said, “Oh, no need to shy away like that. I’m not going to hurt you . . . as long as I can trust you.”

            Eggsy frowned at him, then realized he had pressed himself against the door. He forced himself to relax. “You can,” he replied.

            “Oh, I know.”

            “What?” he asked with a frown. “How the hell could you possibly know that?”

            Harry gave him a small smile. It set Eggsy’s teeth on edge. “Oh, it’s not important.”

            He shook himself. “So, what do you do—?” he tried to ask, but stopped when the car came to a halt.

            “Hm. We’re here.”

            Eggsy sighed. He couldn’t ask anymore, and he followed Harry out of the limousine. He took his arm, and fell into line.

 

 

            “Oh, Lincoln, I didn’t expect you to bring such a cute boy,” a man said, coming up to Harry and Eggsy as soon as they entered. Eggsy shot Harry a look. _Lincoln_?

            “Of course. Nothing but the best for my dear Jed. This is . . .”

            “Gary,” Eggsy said quickly, smiling softly and taking the man’s—Jed’s—hand.

            “Ooh,” Jed said, swooning as he took Eggsy’s hand. “Nice to meet you, Gary. I can’t wait to eat you out later.”

            Eggsy’s face flushed. “Oh, I am as well,” he said, batting his eyelashes at Jed. Jed grinned, kissed his hand, and then walked off.

            Harry stopped, and looked at Eggsy. “Gary?”

            “It’s . . . it’s my real name. I could say the same for you. Lincoln?”

            “We all use fake names,” Harry replied, but Eggsy knew that was a lie.

            “All right . . .”

            The two of them drifted around the room, talking to different people. It seemed that Harry was looking for someone, but was failing to locate them. Eggsy held Harry’s hand tightly, too nervous to adventure off or to talk to anyone. Harry would glance at him occasionally, and would brush against him. To most it would look loving, or at the very least sexual, but it was strangely reassuring.

            They looked up nearly two hours later, as a bell was heard ring out through the auditorium, which was full with people. There had to be at _least_ one hundred people, if not more. Eggsy swallowed. He was going to have an orgy with at least twenty of them? Good lord.

            “We’re going to do something a little different tonight,” came a voice over the intercom. “Groups of threes. You can find your names on a list by each room. Enjoy!”

            Eggsy looked at Harry. “Groups of threes? I thought you said twenty or less.”

            Harry frowned. “Normally, it was groups of twenty. This . . . is odd. Come along. Let’s find our room, and which poor sap didn’t bring a date.” He held out his arm. Eggsy took it, still suspicious of him and this whole fucking situation.

            They filed down a hallway, along with everyone else. Eggsy looked at each list on the wall, and was relieved when their room was towards the entrance. If things got hairy, he could leave quickly.

            There was a woman standing by the door, and she beamed at them. “Oh! Lincoln, it’s so nice to be with you tonight.”

            “You as well, Amelia.”

            “This must be your date?”

            “Naturally.”

            “Ooh, he’s so cute, I can’t _wait_ to see him in action . . .” Amelia said, looking at Eggsy. He blushed furiously, especially when he noticed her right hand go between her legs, and underneath her extremely short skirt. He watched her play with her clit. He shuddered. “Oh, Lincoln, let me get first swing, please.”

            “It would be rude of me not too,” he replied, as he opened the door and allowed Amelia and Eggsy to walk in first. He stepped in, and closed the door. He sat down in a chair in the corner of the room, as Amelia spun around, looking at Eggsy.

            Eggsy looked her up and down. She was about Harry’s age—which had to be in her fifties at the very least—and she was dressed oddly. While everyone else had been dressed to the nines, she had been dressed provocatively, with sneakers, knee high socks, a short skirt that allowed her to easy access her pussy, and a shirt that exposed her midriff. He looked hesitantly at Harry.

            “Gary, this is Amelia. She was the woman who created this . . . _event_.”

            Amelia smiled, still playing with her clit. She sat down on the bed, and spread her legs wide. She gently began to finger her pussy. She giggled. “Yes, which is why I get to dress like this. I rather enjoy seeing everyone else immaculately dressed, while I get my brains blown out dressed like a whore.” Quickly, she discarded her shirt, revealing her large, round breasts. She began to finger herself again, quickly sticking three fingers inside herself. Eggsy tried not to flinch at how wet she sounded. “Are you going to stand there all night, or are you going to come over and fuck me?”

            He stepped forward, especially after he heard Harry’s soft, coaxing voice saying, “Go ahead, Gary.” He kneeled on the floor, and rested his hands on her knees. He closed his eyes, before he dove forward, gently lapping at the folds.

Amelia moaned loudly, and took her hand, sticky with her own slick, and buried it deep in Eggsy’s hair. She threw her head back, and said, “Oh Lincoln, this is the best one you’ve brought yet! He’s so talented . . . oh . . .” She pulled on his hair, bringing his mouth up to give her clit some attention. He felt her legs trembling, and he was confused. He wasn’t _that_ good . . . or was she just that sensitive?

            “Lincoln, aren’t you going to touch yourself?” She paused momentarily. “Oh well, suit yourself.” She then gasped, and held his head close to her pussy when she came. He flinched as she squirted in his mouth, but he forced out a moan and swallowed it, looking up at her. She grinned, leaning down and kissing him. “Oh, you’re so good,” she whispered, standing up on shaky legs. “Lincoln, I need some time. Why don’t you come over and fuck him? Show him just how good of a fuck you can be.”

            “Oh . . . I’m not sure.”

            Amelia grinned at him, clicking her teeth. “I insist.”

            Eggsy sat up, and glanced over his shoulder at Harry. He paused, especially when he saw a hint of anxiety in Harry’s gaze.

            “All right,” he said, getting up. Amelia grinned, and passed Harry. She sat down in the chair, and began to gently stroke her clit, while Harry approached Eggsy. Eggsy attempted to rise to his feet, but Harry rested a hand on his head, preventing him from doing so. He stared up at Harry, confused, but suddenly understood as the man unbuckled his belt.

            Eggsy reached his hands up and helped him. Harry moved his hands, and allowed Eggsy to slowly pull his cock out of his pants. He inhaled sharply when he saw how long his cock was, but he didn’t make a comment. Instead, he licked his lips, and put his mouth around his cock. He licked and gently sucked at it, before he began to bob his head. Harry’s hands rested in his hair, not guiding, not doing anything, just resting there.

            It was oddly comforting.

            Eggsy continued to suck him off, and he quite enjoyed it. He licked and sucked and played with his balls. Harry moaned softly, and tugged on his hair a bit.

            “Ugh,” Eggsy heard Amelia say, “Just fuck him all ready! Stop fucking around.”

            “Yes, Amelia,” Harry replied softly, dragging Eggsy up to his feet.

            Eggsy looked up at Harry, and he softly kissed him. Harry kissed him back. Eggsy took Harry in his hand, and began to slowly jack him off. He thought they were doing good, but Amelia spoke up again, “God! Do I need to get both of you drunk?” Neither responded. Neither pulled away. But, Eggsy did feel Harry’s grip tighten on his shoulders a bit. What was that about?

            He was shoved roughly, and pulled apart from Harry. A glass was shoved in his face, as well as Harry’s. “Drink. Both of you.”

            They glanced at each other. Eggsy downed the substance in the glass without hesitation, while Harry took a few moments, before he finally followed suit. Eggsy turned to Harry, and grabbed him, kissing him hard, trying to ignore the pain in his stomach, and the immediate feeling of drowsiness.

            Harry pushed him away. “Gary,” he mumbled, their foreheads falling together. It sounded like they were in a tunnel. “I’m so sorry.”

            “What?” he asked, accent slurring his words. “What do you mean?”

            “I’m so sorry.”

            They both fell to the ground, Harry landing on top of him. Eggsy whined, and pawed at him, but to no avail. Amelia walked towards them, as his gaze was beginning to darken. “Oh boy oh boy. What do we have here?”

            Eggsy had no idea what she meant. He didn’t want to find out, either.

            He passed out.

 

 

            It took him a while to wake up. His head hurt. Scratch that, _everything_ hurt, and he _refused_ to open his eyes.

            “ _Eggsy . . . do you hear me?_ ” came an oddly distant sounding voice. Eggsy frowned, and moaned. Who the fuck was that? “ _Eggsy, please open your eyes. I need your help._ ”

            Yeah fucking right.

            But, Eggsy found himself opening his eyes. He was tired to a chair, with his arms tied behind it, and his legs tied to the legs. He blinked rapidly, and tiredly looked around the room. He was alone. Where was the voice coming from?

            “ _Eggsy. I’m going to turn on your glasses, but you need to remain silent, okay?_ ”

            He nodded dumbly. This person—if there even was someone talking to him—was talking gibberish, and he had no idea what the fuck he meant, but if it would get him out of this chair, he’d listen to him.

            He blinked a couple of times as there was a flash of light on the glasses, and the word ‘TRANSMITTING’ flashed up on it in green letters, before it went to the upper left-hand corner. Then, a bald man with glasses appeared on the screen.

            “ _All right Eggsy, you don’t me, but I know you. My name is Merlin, and I want to help you get out of there, since Agent Galahad is currently busy. Blink twice if you understand._ ” He did so. “ _Good. Now, I’m going to ask you something. Are you flexible?_ ” Again, Eggsy blinked twice. “ _Good. Do you think you’d be able to get your hands out of the knots? They aren’t tied very tight, so you should be able to slip right out of them. You should really hurry too._ ”

            Eggsy, now slightly more awake then he had been before, nodded. He groaned as he moved his tired arms. It took a little longer than the man—Merlin—would have wanted, but he got them free.

            “ _Good. Now, untie your feet. There should be a door right in front of you. In the pockets of your trousers, there should be two lighters. Once you get your feet undone, go to the door, and open the lighters. Throw one down each hallway, and then step back into the room as quickly as you can. Understood?_ ”

            “Yes,” he mumbled, instead of the blink response. He untied his legs, and then got up, stumbling to the door. He opened the door, and pulled out the lighters. He had no idea how they got there, but he wasn’t going to judge. He flipped the cap open, and heard a beeping noise begin. He threw a lighter into each hallway, and stepped back inside, closing the door.

            “ _Good. Now, once you hear the lighters explode, step out into the hallway. Grab one of the guns off the guards, you’re going to need it. Do you know how to shoot a gun?_ ”

            “Bruv,” Eggsy said softly, drowsily. “I ‘unno who you think I am, but ain’t that hard.”

            Merlin chuckled. “ _All right_.” The lighters exploded, and Eggsy opened the door, stepping into the hallway. “ _Go to your left. I’ll guide you out of here and tell you when enemies are coming_.

            “What about the man who brought me here? I can’t leave him,” he said, as he walked into the hallway, and grabbed a gun, before following Merlin’s directions.

            Merlin chuckled. “ _That’s very sweet, but Harry will be just fine_.” Eggsy pursed his lips, but didn’t reply. He quietly followed Merlin’s instructions, and as he exited the mansion and saw the limousine, he glanced back. He heard shouting and gun fire, but none of it sounded like Harry’s voice, so he wondered if he was already dead. “ _Eggsy. Please get into the car. It’ll bring you back to Kingsman. I promise Harry will be okay._ ”

            Eggsy sighed, and he swallowed hard, before he sucked it up, and got in the car.

 

 

            On the way to wherever the hell the car was taking him, he passed out. He didn’t know how or why, but he did, with his head slumped against the seat. He heard Merlin attempt to talk to him a couple of times, but he eventually gave up. He mainly talked to this person named Galahad, although Eggsy was too tired to give a single fuck.

            He felt the car stop, but didn’t wake up. The door opened, and someone caught him from falling out onto the cement. “Eggsy,” the voice called. He opened his eyes tiredly, and looked up to see Merlin in the flesh. “Oh God, she must have seriously drugged you. Thank God her plan backfired . . . let’s get you inside.” His voice was soft, inviting, so he just nodded tiredly as he got up, and stumbled inside. His eyes closed, and Merlin practically had to drag him to sick bay.

            He opened his eyes a few times, and got glances at the people who were working. A lot of them didn’t pay attention to him, which he thought was odd, but he just shrugged and put his face against Merlin’s shoulder.

            “Who the fuck is he?” a woman asked, as Merlin dragged him into a room that smelled of antibiotics. “What is he doing here?”

            “He’s who Harry took out on that mission, since you couldn’t go.”

            “Why the fuck would he do that?”

            “We thought we could have neutralized her and her crew without him getting involved, but it backfired. She had caught on quite quickly to who they really were, or more accurately, who Harry really was. This kid is good at keeping secrets as well. Been beaten and sent to the hospital numerous times but never ratted out who did it. We figured we could trust him.”

            “God, this poor kid. Got pulled into this shit and all for what? A grand?”

            “Roxy, don’t judge. Besides, he’s fine. Just drugged a bit. He’ll recover quickly. He’s great with a gun, which I think really saved his ass back there.”

            The woman, Roxy, snorted. “All right. So, what are you going to do? Wipe his memory and send him on his way? He’s going to wonder why there’s a grand laying in his coat jacket when he gets home.”

            Merlin shook his head. “There’s a few options, one Harry even suggested, since we’ve been watching him for so long. He can go home, and keep this as a secret, which we have no doubt that he’ll keep. He can work here as tech, which I find unlikely. Or he can be Harry’s candidate for Bedivere.”

            “Him? A candidate for Bedivere? You’ve got to be joking.”

            “I thought it was a joke too. But, look, if you saw him tonight, you’d understand. A good actor, knows how to handle a gun, he got out of there quickly and easily, while still being drugged. I can see it. He would make a great Kingsman.”

            “Well . . . if you say so. I guess he’ll just have to prove himself.”

            “Yes. Now, I need to go prepare for Galahad’s return. If you don’t mind staying with him . . .”

            “Of course not.”

            Eggsy heard Merlin leave, and Roxy sit down next to him. In his fuzzy mind, he wondered: a Kingsman?

            He fell asleep.

 

 

            He jumped out of his skin when he finally woke up. He looked around, eyes filled with panic, and a hand over his chest. He had no idea where the fuck he was, what had they done—

            Oh.

            His eyes landed on Harry, who was asleep in a chair next to him. He relaxed, leaning back on the bed, and staring at Harry, trying to remember what happened last night . . .

            He swallowed around the lump in his throat as he remembered. His hands went to the bed sheets and he twisted his hands in them, awkwardly moving. He could remember the taste of her, the taste of him, and he wondered what the fuck would have happened if he hadn’t had help from Merlin.

            He groaned, eyes watering. Even with such a fuzzy gaze, he noticed that Harry’s head had shot up, and he looked towards Eggsy. “You’re awake,” Harry said, and Eggsy looked at him with blurry eyes, wondering what kind of statement is that. “We thought that she had given you more than we expected.”

            “No . . . I’m fine. Thanks though.”

            Harry nodded awkwardly.

            “So . . .” Eggsy began, without missing a beat. “You’re a spy, then? I heard someone else talking about how you were using me to get into the party and she saw through your lie.”

            For once, the man seemed uneasy. “Yes. I’m sorry I got you involved. I thought that I would have had time to take her out once we were through. I didn’t expect her to be so impatient.”

            “Probably because she realized who you really were.”

            “Perhaps . . .” Harry looked up, and looked Eggsy up and down, “So, if you heard what Lancelot told Merlin, then you know what we are going to offer you.”

            “Yeah. Sort of.” Eggsy glared at them. “I heard you’ve been watching me?”

            He watched him swallow hard. “Let me explain . . . your father was once a coworker of mine. I was the one who brought him here. He died because of a mistake I made. I felt like I owed something to him. We’ve been watching over you for many years. We’ve tried to make sure you’re okay, but you never told any of the hospitals what happened, so we could take no action. You were in the marines, and we were going to contact you then, but then you dropped off the radar. Only recently did we find you. We would have contacted you much sooner, but with V-Day, we couldn’t. This was one way to contact you, and to . . . test you. I’m sorry. We shouldn’t have.”

            “Yeah yeah,” Eggsy said, brushing off all the information. “Okay. But what’s this I hear about a job offer?”

            Harry pursed your lips. “You have three choices. You can go out, and live life like you used too, but must know you must keep whatever happened here a secret. We have full faith in you that you would. Or, you can work tech here. You’d work alongside Merlin. The final option is, that you become a candidate for Bedivere. You and along with many other candidates would be tested, to see which one of you would be worthy of becoming Bedivere. Even if you don’t succeed, you would still be able to find another line of work with us.”

            He watched the gears turning in Eggsy’s head. “You don’t have to make a decision now. You can wait until you recover.”

            “No,” Eggsy said, shaking his head. “I would like to accept your offer on becoming a candidate.”

            He raised an eyebrow. “You made a decision that quickly?”

            “My life is shit, Harry. Absolute shit. I get fucked by men and women for money. I live in a shitty, run down apartment because I can’t afford anything else. I buy fancy clothes so I can impress customers, and end up stealing food from the location we’re at. Last night was the most exciting night of my life, even if I had no idea what the fuck was going on. Why spend my life being a no-good whore, when I can make the world a better place?”

            Harry’s gaze softened. He smiled gently at him. “Your father used words along those same lines, although different than yours. You’re very much like him. I’m glad you could come to such a quick decision.”

            Eggsy beamed at him, and Harry smiled back. “So. When do I start?”

            “Soon. Not all the agents have their candidates selected yet. I will let the others know.”

            He nodded, and watched Harry get up. He began to walk away, when Eggsy thought of something. Not being able to control his tongue, he spat out, “I liked kissing you.”

            Harry’s had whipped around so fast, Eggsy thought he was going to watch it break. “You what?”

            “I liked kissing you. What, are you deaf?”

            “I . . . no. I’m just surprised, is all.”

            “Well. I liked it. What are you going to do about it?”

            “Hm. Take you out for a nice dinner. How does that sound?”

            “Absolutely horrible, but probably the nicest thing a former customer has ever done for me.” Eggsy grinned stupidly at Harry. Harry rolled his eyes.

            “I’ll be back shortly.”

            Eggsy, feeling quite stupid, sarcastically blew Harry a kiss. “Don’t take too long.”

            Harry, once again, rolled his eyes. He walked out, leaving Eggsy with a feeling in his chest he hadn’t felt in many, many years.


End file.
